Fanfictions VS Real Life
by Sacrok
Summary: CHERCHE AUTEUR POUR PRENDRE LE RELAIS. Recueil de OS sur le principe de comparaison entre les fanfictions et la vraie vie (à quelques détails près). Lisez l'intro et vous comprendrez.
1. Intro

En ces temps pas très réjouissants, j'ai eu envie de vous faire un peu rire.

**Une réflexion toute bête sur les fanfictions et principalement sur les histoires d'OC qui débarquent en Terre du Milieu.**

Pour les auteurs - moi la première – ainsi que les lecteurs qui sont friands de ce genre de récits, les fanfictions sont une opportunité de réaliser nos rêves, à savoir **vivre une aventure extraordinaire dans le monde fascinant qu'à créer Monsieur Tolkien.**

Oui mais voilà, tout cela n'est qu'une pure fiction et aucuns de ces écrits ne deviendrons réalités !

Mais imaginez que par le plus grand des hasards le destin nous fasse mentir et que pour l'un ou l'une d'entre se présente l'occasion de faire ce voyage…

« **Oui**, me diriez-vous, **et c'est exactement ce qui se passe dans les fanfictions** ».

Et là je vous réponds : « **Bien sûr, mais enlever le côté improbable de tomber nez à nez avec un personnage, ou d'arriver pile au bon moment au bon endroit, ou d'avoir la chance de survivre ne serait-ce qu'une heure dans ce monde hostile.** »

Bref, si on changeait un petit détail qui ferrait que cela soit plus crédible (si toute fois on peut dire qu'une fanfic soit crédible)

D'où mon idée d'écrire des **petits OS inspirés de fanfictions** que j'ai pu lire (désolée pour les auteurs qui reconnaitrons leurs idées, mais mes propres histoires vivrons la même chose) et de faire un comparatif **« Fanfictions VS Real life »**.

J'espère que vous comprenez où je veux en venir…

Je vous rassure je n'ai pas pondu cette idée tout seule et je me suis inspirée des vidéos de SURICATE « Movies VS Life ». Allez les voir, c'est excellent.

Premier OS dans la journée.

PS : Si vous avez des idées n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part.

Biz

Sacrok


	2. Celle qui n'est pas là où il fallait

Allez ! C'est parti pour ce premier OS.

Je l'ai écris en une heure sans trop réfléchir et je crois que je ne suis pas une bonne auteure d'OS car j'étais parti pour écrire un truc hyper long... mais je me suis reprise à temps.

Je précise que je ne me moque absolument pas des auteurs qui écrivent sur ce sujet et que moi-même j'ai écrit dessus. C'est tout simplement de l'humour et pour que cela fonctionne il faut un minimum d'ouverture d'esprit…

Bien sûr je vais forcer les traits des personnages OC pour en faire une caricature et je vais rendre la situation relativement invraisemblable, mais le but n'est pas d'écrire une fanfiction. Je veux juste rendre la comparaison risible.

J'ai été agréablement surprise de voir que j'avais déjà eu beaucoup de lecteurs et même des reviews alors que je n'ai rien écris. MERCIIIIII

* * *

**OS n°1 :**

**Idée classique de fanfiction que j'ai lu de très nombreuses fois : une fille arrive en Terre du Milieu est tombe pile poil devant la petite porte ronde de notre cher Bilbon. Du moins c'est ce qu'elle croit…**

* * *

J'étais toute étourdie et j'eus beaucoup de peine à me relever. Un rapide coup d'œil aux alentours et je compris que je n'étais plus dans ma chambre. Mon lit avait disparu pour être remplacé par un parterre de fleurs.

Il faisait nuit et la fraîcheur me fit grelotter. Il fallait dire que j'étais uniquement vêtue de mon petit pyjama en version short et débardeur.

Mais où j'étais tombée ?

Bizarrement je n'avais pas vraiment peur. J'étais rassurée par le calme et la sérénité de l'endroit qui s'étendait face à moi. La lune était pleine et ses rayons éclairaient suffisamment pour pouvoir distinguer le paysage. Je devais me trouver sur une petite colline car je surplombais un village rondement vallonné où de nombreux points lumineux témoignaient de la présence de civilisation.

Je m'autorisai à faire quelques pas mais je trébuchai dans un malheureux pot de fleurs qui se brisa. Je regardai toute penaude le résultat de maladresse.

Je sursautai vivement en entendant le bruit d'une porte que l'on ouvre derrière moi. J'avais fait trop de bruit et dérangé le propriétaire du jardin dans lequel j'avais échoué. Me retournant, je pris conscience de l'architecture caractéristique du lieu. Je fis immédiatement le rapprochement entre le film que je venais de regarder le soir même et ce que j'avais devant les yeux. Mais comment cela était-il possible ?

**\- Mais que faites-vous dans mon jardin ?** déclara une petite voix qui devait se vouloir autoritaire.

Je sortis de ma stupéfaction pour y retourner immédiatement en constatant que le propriétaire du lieu était un… Hobbit !

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit que mon cerveau se mit en mode OFF, puis ce fut le trou noir.

Lorsque je rouvris les yeux il y avait au-dessus de moi le petit bonhomme aux cheveux bouclés. Il semblait inquiet et gêné.

**\- Vous allez bien Mademoiselle ?** demanda-t-il.

Je pense que j'avais encore du mal à réaliser et je fus incapable de lui répondre.

Très gentiment il m'aida à me relever. Une fois debout à côté de lui, je constatai que je le dépassais de plus de 30 centimètre. Il était vraiment très petit. J'eus un frisson et le Hobbit s'en rendit compte car il me proposa de rentrer chez lui, ce que je fis sans me faire prier.

Je le suivis, toujours silencieuse, à l'intérieur de son trou. A quelques détails près j'aurais pu me croire dans un film de PJ. Nous nous rendîmes dans sa cuisine où une cheminée réchauffait agréablement la pièce.

Je me rendis compte que le Hobbit n'osait pas vraiment me regarder et qu'il semblait gêné.

**\- Vous… Vous devez avoir faim… et froid**, bégaya-t-il avant de s'enfuir dans une pièce voisine pour y revenir avec une couverture. **Tenez, couvrez-vous**, dit-il toujours sans me regarder directement.

**\- Merci**, réussi-je à dire.

Je compris que le peu de vêtement que je portais était la source de sa gêne, alors je me roulai généreusement dans la douce couverture qu'il m'offrit.

Il me montra une chaise autour de la table sur laquelle je m'assis. Puis le petit Hobbit retourna à ses marmites d'où émanait une agréable odeur.

**\- Nous n'avons pas l'habitude de voir des hommes dans notre pays**, reprit-il tout en s'occupant de sa cuisine. **Vous vous êtes perdue ?**

**\- Euh… oui**, répondis-je car je n'osais pas dire la vérité.

Je n'avais jamais été douée pour mentir et je me mis rapidement à m'inventer une histoire et un passé à peu près tenable.

**\- Vous venez d'où ?** continua-t-il à demander en déposant une jolie truite dans sa poêle.

Je ne savais pas trop quoi répondre mais à ce moment précis quelqu'un frappa à la porte. « Ouf, sauvée » pensai-je.

Le gentil petit Hobbit parut fort surpris et quitta ses fourneaux pour aller ouvrir la porte. Bien sagement je restai dans la cuisine mais tendis l'oreille pour écouter...

* * *

**FanFiction :**

**\- Dwalin, pour vous servir.**

J'entendis une voix grave avec un fort accent s'adresser à mon hôte. Puis j'eus la confirmation que je me trouvais belle et bien dans la maison de Bilbon Sacquet.

J'en avais des étoiles plein les yeux.

* * *

**Real Life :**

Malheureusement j'eus toute les peines du monde à entendre la conversation.

Quelques instants plus tard, le petit Hobbit revint avec une énorme courge dans les bras qu'il posa sur la table devant moi.

**\- Avez-vous déjà vu une aussi belle citrouille ?** me dit mon hôte tout en contemplant fièrement le légume.

**\- Non je n'en ai jamais vu de tel.**

**\- C'est mon voisin qui me l'offre**, expliqua-t-il. **Je l'ai aidé la semaine dernière pour…**

Mais le Hobbit s'arrêta net et renifla l'air.

**\- Oh non ! Le poisson**, s'écria-t-il.

La jolie truite avait été oubliée et elle avait brûlée dans la poêle. Une épaisse fumée se répandit et nous nous mîmes à tousser tous les deux.

Pendant que le Hobbit enlevait la poêle du feu, je me précipitai vers la fenêtre pour faire sortir la fumée. C'est là que j'entendis de forts éclats de rire venant de l'extérieur. Ceux qui riaient devaient être nombreux car ils faisaient un bruit monstre.

**\- Y avait-il une fête ?** demandai-je.

**\- Une fête ? Non j'en aurais entendu parler**, me répondit-il en venant écouter par lui-même. **Oh, ça doit être Monsieur Bilbon Sacquet qui reçoit des amis**, acheva-t-il nonchalamment.

Mon visage se décomposa.

Le destin ne m'avait pas déposé devant la bonne porte…

* * *

Soyez clément car je n'ai pas l'habitude de ce genre de texte, ni de faire de l'humour.

C'était un premier OS. J'ai d'autres idées en tête mais si vous avez des suggestions je suis prenante.

Biz

Sacrok


	3. Le coup du symbole

Je récidive…

Gardez à l'esprit que je ne veux froisser personne lorsque je m'inspire de certaines fanfics existantes. J'ai quand même la bonté de ne citer personne et de changer des détails.

* * *

**OS n°2 : tu trouves un symbole bizarre sur un mur…**

* * *

Tu rentres chez toi tard le soir. Le dernier bus passe à 1h40 et tu arrives à l'arrêt à 1h37.

Ouf, il n'est pas encore passé.

Comme tu as couru pour ne pas le rater, tu t'appuies contre un mur pour reprendre ton souffle. Il faudra penser à se remettre au sport un jour (moi je dis ça, je dis rien…).

Et alors que tu souffles comme un bœuf, tu aperçois quelqu'un qui approche de l'arrêt. Etant donné que tu as un minimum d'amour propre (ou un égo démesuré) tu retrouves en moins de deux secondes ton souffle normal et une allure plus « noble ».

La personne te tourne le dos alors tu en profites pour souffler un grand coup mais silencieusement quand même.

C'est là que tu remarques un truc étrange sur le mur à côté de toi.

Un enchevêtrement de lignes lumineuses.

Curieuse et n'ayant rien d'autre à faire en attendant ce fichu bus, tu t'approches mais pas de trop près (courageuse mais pas téméraire).

Tout en vérifiant que l'autre type ne te regarde toujours pas, tu penches la tête vers la bizarrerie. C'était vraiment étrange, jamais tu n'avais vu cela. Les lignes semblaient gravées dans le mur et au fond du sillon émanait une lueur bleutée.

Comme toute fille de ta génération, tu sors ton portable pour faire une photo de cette chose.

Photo en poche, tu es irrémédiablement tentée d'approcher ton doigt.

* * *

**FanFiction :**

Avec ton index tu traces chaque ligne. Une douce chaleur est perceptible.

C'est alors que tu sens que le mur devient mou et que ta main est comme attirée à travers. Tu paniques mais tu ne cries pas (toujours cet saloperie d'égo…).

En moins de dix secondes, tu es complétement aspirée par le mur. Ce que tu ressens est indescriptible mais tu n'as pas mal, ce qui est une bonne chose (ou pas…).

Lorsqu'enfin tu oses rouvrir les yeux, la vision qui se présente à toi est incroyable. Tu crois rêver mais tu es certaine de ce que tu vois.

La vallée d'Imladris…

* * *

**Real Life :**

Mais tu te retins de toucher ce mur car ton bus arrive et tu n'as qu'une hâte, c'est de te mettre au chaud dans ton lit.

* * *

**Real Life 2 :**

Avec ton index tu traces chaque ligne.

« C'est vraiment bizarre ce truc » penses-tu.

Tu y vas même avec ton ongle pour voir si tu arrives à récupérer un peu de cette matière lumineuse mais tu n'y arrives pas, alors tu t'énerves et tu tapes sur le mur.

Dans un soupir tu te relèves et là tu aperçois le type en train de te regarder d'un air chelou. Aussitôt tu reprends une pose normale comme si de rien n'était et tu continues à attendre ton bus.

* * *

Me tapez pas si vous avez écris une fanfic de ce genre.

Biz

Sacrok


	4. Cours Forest

Petite connerie du jour

* * *

OS n°3 : il court, il court le furet…

* * *

**\- Des éclaireurs Wargs**, déclara Thorin énervé. **Une bande d'Orques n'est pas loin.**

**\- Des Orques ? **répéta Bilbon comme si il n'avait pas bien entendu.

Gandalf et Thorin se prirent de bec pour finalement arriver à la conclusion qu'ils étaient traqués. C'est la première fois que je voyais une bestiole comme ça et je restais bien à l'écart des deux cadavres de peur qu'ils se réveillent.

**\- Il faut partir**, ordonna le nain aux tatouages.

Mais la poisse semblait nous poursuivre car les poneys avaient disparu. Immédiatement je me sentis mal car si plus de poneys, cela voulait dire courir, et moi et le sport ça fait deux… voir même plus.

Le sorcier tout cracra se proposa de faire diversion et aussitôt on se mit en route. Je n'eus même pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que Kili me prit le bras pour le suivre. C'est avec des yeux de désespoir que je regardais le traineau tiré par les mignons petits lapinous s'éloigner de moi.

* * *

**Fanfiction :**

L'adrénaline devait me donner des ailes car je réussis tant bien que mal à suivre la joyeuse troupe.

* * *

**Real Life :**

50 mètres…

\- **Hé, courez moins vite.**

100 mètres…

\- **Attendez-moi putain !**

300 mètres…

\- **Ça y est, j'ai un point de côté.**

400 mètres…

\- **Pause ?!**

500 mètres…

\- **J'en peux plus**

550 mètres

\- **Je vais mourir**

600 mètres

…

601 mètres

\- **V…vous…êtes…où ?**

A bout de souffle, je me retiens à une grosse pierre. Malgré ma respiration sifflante, j'entends du bruit derrière moi. Rassurée, je me retourne :

-** Merci de m'avoir atte…**

Sauf qu'au lieu de voir un visage familier, je me retrouve nez à nez avec une dizaine de ces bestioles répugnantes qui nous ont attaquées juste avant.

**\- Et merde.**

* * *

Désolée d'avoir des idées aussi mauvaises**  
**

Biz

Sacrok


	5. Annonce

Salut tout le monde,

Non pas de nouveau chapitre, désolée.

En faite j'abandonne cette fic.

Mais je suis prête à céder le concept à un auteur. Donc si quelqu'un se sent de reprendre la suite, dites le moi et je vous donnerai mon autorisation pour continuer.

Biz

Sacrok


End file.
